Je ne vous parlerai pas d'elle version Shweir
by Isajackson
Summary: OS – Shweir – POV John – Juste une petite histoire d’amour


**Spoiler****: Aucun en particulier**

**Saison****: Saison 3 après Sunday**

**Disclaimer****: les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif!**

**Résumé****: OS – Shweir – POV John – Juste une petite histoire d'amour**

**Note de l'auteur****: Alors voilà au départ cette fic était basée sur du Sheyla!! Mais pour faire plaisir à deux supers amies que j'aime énormément, je l'ai transformée en Shweir! Cette tite songfic est pour vous ma Steph' et ma Nadège!**

**Bonne lecture!!**

**Je ne vous parlerai pas d'elle**

Je m'appelle John Sheppard, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, eh oui je suis militaire. Je dirige une équipe de mission dans une autre galaxie, la galaxie de Pégase. Comment je me suis retrouvé là? Je ne saurais pas vraiment l'expliquer. C'est à cause de mon gène ancien en fait.

Je vis sur Atlantis depuis 3 ans maintenant et j'ai vécu énormément de choses durant tout ce temps. J'ai rencontré un tas de gens, me suis fait des ennemis et des amis aussi. J'ai même une famille. Enfin moi je les considère comme ça. Dans mon cœur, ils sont devenus ma famille. Rodney, Ronon, Carson, Elisabeth et Teyla. Surtout Elisabeth. Je ne saurais expliquer ce que je ressens exactement pour elle.

_**Je vous dirai ma vie dans son nu le plus blême**_

_**Dans les matins pâlis ou plus rien ne protège**_

_**Je vous dirai mes cris jusqu'au plus imbéciles**_

_**Je vous livrerai tout jusqu'au bout de mes cils**_

Est-ce que c'est de l'amour? Ou plus? Ou moins? À vrai dire, j'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à me rapprocher d'elle, se sont les dangers que nous avons du affrontés ensembles qui l'ont fait pour nous. Et chaque situation périlleuse que nous avons affrontée nous a davantage rapprochés. Elle comme les autres d'ailleurs.

Un jour, quand on était dans le Dédale avec l'équipe et qu'on allait chercher Ronon sur Satéda, j'ai avoué à Teyla, enfin disons plutôt qu'elle a réussi à me faire parler, que je donnerai ma vie pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux, même Rodney. **(1)**. C'est là que je me suis réellement rendu compte de mes sentiments envers Elisabeth. Et ce jour là je me suis promis que si je rentrais vivant de cette mission, elle saurait tout.

_**Tous mes gestes, promis tout ce que je pense**_

_**De mes coups de colère à mes coups de romance**_

_**En toute complaisance en tout impudeur**_

_**Compte rendu fidèle de toutes mes heures**_

Elle a le don de pouvoir lire en nous et surtout elle sait très bien écouter les gens quand ils ont besoin de parler. Et puis, elle a un rôle important sur la cité. Mais je crois que pour moi, elle est bien plus que ça. En tout cas elle l'est devenue depuis peu. J'ai longtemps cru qu'elle me serait inaccessible et puis un jour tout a changé. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui a fait le premier pas, c'est moi.

C'était le jour de l'enterrement de Carson, le jour le plus triste que j'ai vécu sur la cité je crois. Quand on est revenus d'Ecosse, avec Rodney et les autres, je suis allé la voir. Elle était dans son bureau et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Et quand elle a levé les yeux vers moi, je me suis aperçu qu'elle avait pleuré. Mais pourtant, elle a été contente de me voir, et pendant ce qui m'a paru des heures, on a parlé. Enfin elle a parlé et je l'ai écoutée. Et c'est là que j'ai pris pleinement conscience de ce qui se passait en moi.

Et il m'a fallu du temps pour qu'elle consente à répondre à mes avances. Elle m'a avoué plus tard, qu'elle avait peur de ce que notre relation pouvait impliquer dans sa vie. J'ai essayé de la rassurer et il me semble que ça a marché.

_**J'avouerai tous les trucs interdits, les méthodes**_

_**Je vous dirai les clés, vous livrerai les codes**_

_**Les secrets inconnus à lire entre les lignes**_

_**Les talismans perdus, les chiffres et les signes**_

Mais personne ne sait sur la cité, on a fait très attention. Elisabeth ne veut pas que ça se sache pour le moment. Mais dans l'équipe, ils ne sont pas dupes, enfin Ronon et Teyla, parce que Rodney, mis à part la technologie des anciens, il ne voit rien. Ce qui est bien avec Ronon, c'est que même s'il se rend compte de quelque chose, il ne dit rien. Et Rodney, eh bien c'est Rodney. Sauf que depuis la mort de Carson, il n'est plus le même. Teyla a bien essayé de lui parler, mais rien n'y a fait. Même Elisabeth a tenté de le réconforter mais ça semblait peine perdue. Et ça ne me surprend pas, car Elisabeth, malgré son rôle de leader et la distance qu'elle voudrait mettre avec nous, est toujours très proche de nous. C'est une véritable amie.

_**Mes arrières pensées avec inconscience**_

_**Mes goûts et mes dégoûts et tous mes coups de chance**_

_**Même sans intérêt, même un peu faciles**_

_**Mes fantasmes enterrés, mes idées les plus viles**_

_**Mais je ne vous parlerai pas d'elle**_

ooOoo

On vient de terminer un briefing. Et bien sûr comme d'habitude j'ai pris un sérieux savon. Tout ça parce que j'étais allé faire un tour en jumper autour de la cité et que j'ai voulu tester le nouveau bouclier que Rodney avait installé. Résultat, j'ai bien failli m'écraser contre l'une des tours et le jumper a été un peu endommagé. Elisabeth a attendu que tout le monde sorte et une fois que nous avons été seuls, elle s'est blottie contre moi et m'a embrassé doucement.

- ne me refais plus jamais un coup comme celui là a-t-elle murmuré avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi bien. Je sais qu'elle en a profité parce que nous étions seuls. Chaque occasion nous est précieuse et on la saisit dès qu'on peut. Je crois pouvoir dire que je suis amoureux d'elle. Mais je n'ai pas encore osé le lui avouer. Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire peur. Et en même temps je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle attend de moi.

_**Je ne vous parlerai pas d'elle**_

_**Elle est à côté de moi quand je me réveille**_

_**Elle a sûrement un contrat avec mon sommeil**_

_**Je ne vous parlerai pas d'elle**_

_**Elle est mon sol, elle est mon ciel**_

_**Elle est là même où mes pas ne me guident pas**_

_**Et quand je suis pas là, elle met mes pyjamas**_

Enfin si, je suppose que je dois le savoir quelque part. Mais je n'ai pas envie de la brusquer alors je préfère prendre mon temps. Pour le moment, elle rassemble les papiers qui sont étalés sur la table et ferme son portable.

- je vais prendre une douche, tu m'accompagnes? me demande t'elle.

- à ton avis? réponds-je en l'enlaçant par derrière. Je sais que ma voix est devenue rauque et elle s'en est rendue compte. Tout comme elle s'est rendue compte de mon état actuel.

Elle se retourne entre mes bras puis après m'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, s'écarte de moi et prends ses affaires sur la table. Elle se retourne une dernière fois avant de sortir de la salle de briefing. Je secoue la tête afin de reprendre mes esprits puis je la suit.

_**Elle est plus que ma vie, elle est bien mieux que moi**_

_**Elle est ce qui me reste quand je fais plus le poids**_

_**Je ne vous parlerai pas d'elle**_

ooOoo

On vient de sortir de la douche et on est allongés sur son lit, enlacés. Je lui caresse doucement le dos et elle se laisse aller contre moi en soupirant de bien-être. Je sens que le moment est venu. Je me redresse sur un coude et lui fait face.

- Elisabeth?

- moui me répond elle complètement alanguie

- je t'aime dis je simplement puis je ferme les yeux. J'ai peur de sa réaction je crois. Sa réponde m'arrive sous la forme d'un baiser. Je rouvre les yeux et plonge dans son regard émeraude. Elle me sourit.

- moi aussi John, je t'aime répond elle avant de se blottir contre moi.

Je resserre mon étreinte et enfoui mon visage dans ses cheveux. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

**FIN**

**(1) **Voir le zode 3x04 Sateda

**(2) **Voir le zode 3x17 Sunday

**Alors? cette version vous plait les filles? J'espère que oui!! gros bisous!!**


End file.
